The First of The Last Part
by Death'sDarkestAngel
Summary: YOU NEVER SAW ME, YOU ONLY SAW HER WHEN YOU LOOKED ME. DON'T YOU REALIZE SHE GONE, AND SHE'S NEVER COMING BACK, with that she ran off into the distance leaving him there in the shadows alone, he whispered, But I never saw her when I looked at you
1. Return of our Past

AN: I know, I know I should've never started another story. But HELL this story came to me as if I was hit by lightning. So I just had to write it down or in other words type lol. But n e wayz I will update pretty soon on the story a letter from me to you. I'm actually almost down the 3rd chapter and I will be starting to do chapter 8 of Me, You and What's in between us. So don't worry ur heads off those who enjoyed those stories. SO l8r

* * *

AAN: In case you are wondering who Tani is, it is actually Kagome's name from her past, I decided to change it since it seemed stupid that InuYasha couldn't remember Kagome from when they were little and that they had the same name so I decided to change it up alittle. Also Tani will be Kagome's middle name in the future but first nam in the past.

* * *

The First and Last of the Past

Chapter 1- Return of our Past

_In the Past_

"_Inu Yasha, no fair you know I can't run as fast as you." Cried out a little half-demon, who as well was Dog-demon herself as well as the little boy named Inu Yasha._

_Apparently this little demon had mystical blue eyes which she inherited from her father and dark ebony hair which she also inherited from her father and mother as well and around the age of 8 years, her name Tani. As for Inu Yasha his appearance was of mysterious gold eyes, and radiant whitish silver hair which he had inherited from his father the great phantom dog demon Inu no Tashio of the western land. At this time Inu Yasha is the age of 10 years._

_Well as you know in this Era, demons roam the lands as well own land themselves. These were the times of survival as well dominance. Where humans and demons found no common ground, in anyway what so ever. Well the only people that seem to find some common grounds as humans and demons Lord Inu no Tashio of the western lands, his mate Lady Izayoi and Lord Kyosuke of the Eastern Lands as well as his mate Lady Taiyou. In these times these couples seemed to have found an understanding, in which they fell in love but also since Lady Izayoi and Lady Taiyou were the best of friends as well as their mates Kyosuke and Inu no Tashio. With Lord Inu no Tashio falling love with Lady Izayoi and Lord Kyosuke and Lady Taiyou falling in love this related in the uprising of Inu Yasha and Tani. _

"_Tani you're so slow, how can you be a dog-demon if you run as slow as a snail demon."_

"_Shut-up, I do not run as slow as a snail demon, and I am to a dog-demon."_

"_Haha, you'll never cat-UUMMMPPH!"_

_Looking up to the person he had bumped into Inu Yasha meet the eyes of the one and only Lady Taiyou._

"_Oh, Inu Yasha are you alright?"_

"_Umm, yea I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going."_

"_It's alright dear, but you should be careful of where you're going, you know that?"_

"_Yes, I know it won't happen again I promise."_

"_I gotcha" Tani said popping out of nowhere._

"_No fair, I wasn't paying attention since I bumped into your mom."_

"_Oh well, I got you and it's only fair so there!"_

"_Is not"_

"_Is too"_

"_Not" _

"_Too"_

"_Not"_

"_Too"_

"_Enough!"_

_Both half-demon children stopped to look in the eyes over the owner of that voice. Meeting the gaze both children shrunk down to the gazes of Both Lord Kyosuke and Lord Inu no Tashio._

"_What is the meaning of your silly argument?"_

"_It's all his/her fault."_

"_I said enough." Both quieted down quickly at the lord of the western lands spoke._

"_Now, would one of you be so kindly to tell me why you two are squabbling?"_

_No one dared to even answer, but soon Lady Izayoi was brave enough to speak_

"_Inu no Tashio, go easy on them there only two little children having fun, we all know the really like each other and have no other way to express it." _

_Making all the adults around smile or chuckle at the now blushing children._

"_As if I would ever like a weakling like her."_

"_Yea, I would never ever like a jerk like him."_

"_Jerk"_

"_Stupid"_

"_Ugly"_

"_Fat"_

"_Moron"_

"_Idiot" _

_All the adults watched the two squabble at each other, with amusement. For they knew that those two would in the near future they would be in love and eventually mates as well._

"_Tani, Inu Yasha it's time to go."_

"_Ok mama, bye Butt-face."_

_"TANI" _

"_Bye Creepy Creepy Bit-"  
_

_"INUYASHA"_

_"Bye Tani." _

_Izayoi and Taiyou hugged, grabbed the two little children by the ears, and bid farewell as did everyone else. Little did they Know that their was a much bigger threat to come._

_And that's where our story Begins…_

* * *

Hope you liked it. Send in ur Reviews. 

L8r Dayz

MysteriousMoon-06


	2. You and I are one of Kind, InuYasha

'Thinking'

"Speaking"

Demon Language

#Dream Sequence#

(Era)

* * *

**Chapter 2- You and I are one of a kind, Inu Yasha**

(Present Past)

(Warring States Era)

"Wench, where've you been, you're late as usual."

"Oh shut up, I'm to not late and anyways what are you doing lying around here?"

"None of your business and plus Sango, the monk and runt went to help the old bag."

"Have you no respect for your elders Inu Yasha and don't call Keade an old bag."

"Actually I'm older than the old hag."

"And how may I ask are you older than Keade?"

"Well as you can see I haven't aged right, well Keade was a kid fifty years ago plus I was older than her and plus I'm still older than her even if I wasn't pinned to the tree."

Realizing that it was indeed true, Kagome stood in shock that "INU YASHA" of all people pointed out that he was older than Keade even if he was pinned to the tree.

Inu Yasha looking at Kagome who stood in shock at what she jus heard, gave a goofy grin then realized he was just insulted.

"What's that suppose to mean wench?"

But before Kagome could respond a furry ball of orange tackled her down. Kagome looked dazed for a while till she realized it was Shippo.

"Kagome you're back, did ya bring me anything?"

"Huh, Oh Shippo yea I did but could you get off me so I could get it."

"YAAAAAAAAAA!"

Kagome smiled down at the child's enthusiasm and dug into her bag and pulled out treats for Shippo, for Sango she pulled out body wash and other utensils, Miroku she pulled out a bottle of ginger ail and some other treats and for Inu Yasha she pulled out a bag potato chips and Ramen in which her snatch and started chowing down on. (The chips not the ramen; for those who were wondering and this is in the hut not cuz I forgot to change the setting indicating where they were).

Few minutes later Sango and Miroku returned to see Shippo chatting happily to Kagome, Keade stirring some stew over the fire and Inu Yasha leaned against the wall with his eyes closed but his ears alert of anything. Couple of seconds Kagome was aware of Sango and Miroku and greeted them. After the greeting the gang started to eat.

"So Kagome, how were your tests?"

"I think, I could've study a little harder."

"Oh, don't worry next time you'll get."

"I hope your right, I wouldn't want to repeat this grade anyways, alright, if you guys don't mind I think I'm ready to get some sleep."

"Yea, I wouldn't mind a little shut eye, myself."

With that everyone took their usual place, bid goodnight and went to sleep. All but Kagome who was just lying there thinking of something but realized it didn't matter and fell asleep. Dreaming of her childhood, and the friend who forgotten about her.

* * *

_(Past)_

_#Dream Sequence#

* * *

_

_(Young Inuyasha and Tani around the ages of 11 and 9 years)_

"_Haha Inuyasha, you'll never catch me!"_

"_Yes, I will and you'll pay for that stunt you pulled on me earlier."_

"_Jeez, Inuyasha I said I was sorry what more do you want from me?"_

"_You're head, as soon I get you."_

"_No you woooonnnnnnnn'''''''ttttttt!"_

"_TANI!" Inuyasha yelled as he saw her fall down the little cliff looking down he realized that she did not fall but held on for dear life._

"_INUYASHA, HELP!" _

"_Don't worry, Tani I'll save you just grab my hand."_

"_I don't I can hold on much longer."_

"_No Tani, just hold on a little longer I can pull you up; just please hold on a little longer."_

"_Inuyasha, I can't I'm gonna sl-'' "IIINNUUUYYYAAAASSSSSSHHHHAAA!"_

"_TTTTTTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNIIIIIIII!"_

_But it was too late Tani slipped and Inu Yasha just stood there in shock that his best and only childhood friend had just falling to her sad death. But not giving up Inu Yasha jumped in after Tani._

_As Tani was falling all she kept thinking was._

'_So I this is how I am going to die. I always thought I would grow up marry and then mate with Inu Yasha and have lots and lots of children with till we die and move on with our spirit finding peace.' She thought but as she was thinking she saw out of the corner of her eye red and silver._

'_Red and Silver, oh no don't tell me he jumped off the cliff to save me.' But being so wrapped up in her thoughts she never notice the pair of arms that enveloped up around her._

"_Tani opens your eyes, please just open them?"_

'_Is Inu Yasha sad, the big and daring was sad and afraid?'_

"_Tani, damn it just open your damn eyes!"_

"_Inu Yasha?"_

"_Yeah Tani, you okay?"_

"_Yea, but Inu Yasha, why did you jump off the cliff?"_

"_Tani, ask me later right now we're heading into the wa-'' "SPLASH!"_

_The two had headed head first into the water and were deep under rendering them both unconsciouses._

_Up on the hill both parents decided it was time for them to part, and decided looking for the children after searching a few minutes the parents got worried and started to panic. Inu Tashio and Kyosuke had found their children's scent with their mates behind them. Suddenly the children's scent stopped at the edge of the cliff earning gasps from the mothers and the fathers trying to find if their scents led anywhere else but came to the conclusion that Inu Yasha and Kagome had fallen off the cliff. Realizing that their mates had not found any other scent of their children both women crumpled down to the floor and cried their hearts out. _

"_INU YASH! TANI!" were the sounds you can hear fading into darkness.

* * *

_

_#End of Dream Sequence#

* * *

_

(Present)

"Wench, wake up we got shard hunting to do."

"Huh, oh Inu Yasha it's you."

"Of course it's me wench, who else would it be? Oh I know your lover Koga, or that weird kid Homo Hobo whatever his name?"

"Inu Yasha, Sit Boy! I have no time to waste arguing with you early this morning so back off."

"Inu Yasha, why do you always go and start a fight with Kagome almost every time you see her?"

" Shut Runt and mind your own business." With that Inuyasha give a quick knock on Shippo's head rendering him wailing and running after Kagome.

"Annoying little runt, never minding his own business."

'Your one to talk, your always minding Kagome's business and when she tells you it's none of your concern you jump and attack the poor thing.'

'What's that suppose to mean?'

'Nothing, oh nothing.'

After the little quarrel with himself Inu Yasha sat on the ground hands in sleeve in all and closed his eyes to think.

* * *

_(Past_)

* * *

"_Uh, what happened?"_

"_Oh you're finally awake."_

"_Inu Yasha where are we?"_

"_I don't know, all I remember is you falling off the cliff and I jumping in after you."_

"_You did what? Why would you do such a thing?"_

"_Tani remember what **you** said? Friends don't leave or abandon other friends,"_

_Becoming all teary-eyed Tani ran and latched herself on to Inuyasha's haori and cried. Tani cried not only the fact that she missed her parents she cried because she realized how much of a great friend Inuyasha truly was._

"_Come on Tani, you and I know I can't stand to see girls cry."_

"_I'm sorry, I just can't help it. I mean we're stranded in the middle of nowhere and I want my mommy and daddy."_

"_Tani, I'm sure our parents are looking for us and if there not I know how to hunt and stuff."_

"_But that's not it, what if we don't see our parents again or Sesshomaru or even Mine, huh, what are we gonna do we're only 8 and 11 years old."_

"_Calm down Tani, we'll be alright, our parents will find us and we will see them again and Sesshomaru and Mine again; I promise I'll protect you and be there for you."_

"_Oh Inu Yasha, you'll always protect me and be there for me not matter right?"_

"_Didn't I just say that you stupid girl."_

"_No, Inuyasha I really want to you to say, like you really truly mean it."_

_Taking a deep breath and looking into a pair of turquoise eyes Inuyasha began to speak, "Tani, in my heart I will always protect you and be there for you and let no harm come towards you."_

"_Thank you Inuyasha, thank you."

* * *

_

_#End of Sequence#

* * *

_

'Tani, it's been so long since I last saw you' Inuyasha thought looking over the horizon from the tree branch he posted himself on.

"Inuyasha, Inuyasha we're ready to go."

Nothing.

"Inuyasha, we're ready to go com-"

"Alright, I'm coming wench; so keep it down."

"Sit boy."

"THUMP"

"WAFFF UFFF DIFFF DAFF FOR!" (What did u do that for?)

"You know exactly what you did, so don't bother try to play innocent."

"What-oh is it because I called you wench, well wench-oh I mean **bitch**, I'm sorry that I called you a **wench**; **bitch**."

"You know what Inu Yasha, all I can say is that you're childish and you can never grow up since you act like a child most of the time."

"Well bitch, I ain't childish you are."

"You know what guys, I think I should go home."

"THAT ALL YOU EVER DO, ALL YOU EVER DO IS GO HOME AND RUN TO YOUR STUPID LITTLE BOY TOY HOBO, HOMO, HOJO OR WHAT EVER HIS FUCKEN NAME IS!"

"Funny thing that you mention that I run to my so called boy toy," "AT LEAST I DON'T RUN AFTER VASES!"

"VASES! WHAT THE FUCKEN HELL ARE THOSE?"

"GO ASK YOUR FUCKEN DEAD BITCH KIKYO, I BET SHE'LL BE GLAD TO SEE YOU SO SHE CAN DRAG YOU TELL HELL WITH HER!"

"BITCH YOU HAVE NERVE TO TALK ABOUT KIKYO THAT WAY, SHE'S MORE OF A WOMAN THAT YOU'LL EVER BE, YOUR ONLY A FUCKEN SHARD DECETOR!"

"You believe so huh? At least I try to kill you every time I see you."

"Kagome stop it."

"And I don't try to kill all your friends."

"Kagome I mean it, **stop it**."

(In the background)

"Miroku, I don't like how this going, this seems way to serious from their other arguments," replying Sango with a hint of uneasiness in her voice.

"I agree Sango, this is getting a little out of hand, I think we should intervene."

"No, let's not, I think it would make matters worse."

"So you suggest that we stay here and watch?"

"No, I mean it if it gets more out of hand, then we step in."

"I agree."

(Back to InuYasha and Kagome)

"And I don't seek revenge on those who are not the reason of my death, and I didn't give out my jewel shards and I don-**SMACK!**"

"I SAID ENOUGH!" Inu Yasha said as he slapped Kagome in the face, making everyone watch him in shock, realizing what he had done Inu Yasha he could only stare in shock.

TUMPH! Kagome had fallen onto the floor

Kagome realizing that her lip was bleeding and her cheek ached upon the slap Inu Yasha had endured upon her; Kagome spit out the blood, stood up and dusted herself off. She walked over to her bag picked it up and looked back at the group.

"Humph, well I see that the undead is more important, so important that you'd slap me in the face; should've known you couldn't handle the real and complete thing." With those words said she turned around and raced towards the well.

Few minutes had passed till Miroku had snapped out of his shock and walked over to the stunned half-demon and whacked him over the head with his staff knocking out the half-demon.

* * *

(Present Future)

* * *

Kagome had just gotten out of the well and just walked up to the shrine. "Momma, Souta Grandpa you guys home?"

"Sis you back already?" a boy about 5'2, with teal looking eyes and black dog ears at the top of his head. Looking at his sister he realized she had a busted up lip and her cheek was turning purple from the bruise on her face.

"What happened to you?"

"Nothing, nothing except that Inuyasha slapped me in the face for talking about his beloved Kikyo in such a rude way."

"HE DID WHAT?"

"Like I said Inuyasha slapped me in the face end of story."

"Sis, how can you let him do that."

"Because Souta, he's my mate to be."

"WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH HIM SLAPPING YOU IN THE FACE!"

"Souta I'm only gonna tell you this once, MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS."

"I will not mind my own business not when my older sister is slapped in the face by some pathetic excuse for a half-demon."

"Souta please not right now, I really can't deal with all of this nonsense."

"Fine, just don't expect me to forget about this so easily." With that Souta walked away to his room.

Kagome shook her head and walked up the stairs and went straight to the bathroom started up the tub and stripped and slipping out of her disguise revealing her true form. When the water filled up enough for Kagome she slipped in and started think about the events that had occur and the previous events as well.

* * *

_(Present Past)

* * *

_

"_What-oh is it because I called you wench, well wench-oh I mean **bitch**, I'm sorry that I called you a **wench**; **bitch**."_

"_You know what Inu Yasha, all I can say is that you're childish and you can never grow up since you act like a child most of the time."_

"_Well bitch, I ain't childish you are."_

"_You know what guys, I think I should go home."_

"_THAT ALL YOU EVER DO, ALL YOU EVER DO IS GO HOME AND RUN TO YOUR STUPID LITTLE BOY TOY HOBO, HOMO, HOlO OR WHAT EVER HIS FUCKEN NAME IS!"_

"_Funny thing that you mention that I run to my so called boy toy," "AT LEAST I DON'T RUN AFTER VASES!"_

"_VASES! WHAT THE FUCKEN HELL ARE THOSE?"_

"_GO ASK YOUR FUCKEN DEAD BITCH KIKYO, I BET SHE'LL BE GLAD TO SEE YOU SO SHE CAN DRAG YOU TELL HELL WITH HER!"_

"_BITCH YOU HAVE NERVE TO TALK ABOUT KIKYO THAT WAY, SHE'S MORE OF A WOMAN THAT YOU'LL EVER BE, YOUR ONLY A SHARD DECETOR!"_

"_You believe so huh? At least I don't try to kill you every time I see you."_

"_Kagome stop it."_

"_And I don't try to kill all your friends."_

"_Kagome I mean it, **stop it**."_

"_And I don't seek revenge on those who are not the reason of my death, and I didn't give out my jewel shards and I don-**SMACK!**"_

"_I SAID ENOUGH!"_

_THUMPH!I fell onto the floor_

"_Humph, well I see that the undead is more important, so important that you'd slap me in the face; should've known you couldn't handle the real and complete thing."

* * *

_

_#End of Sequence#

* * *

_

'Why Inuyasha? Why? What have I done to deserve this from you?'

"Am I only a shard decetor, what of our future we planned together, does it mean nothing to you?"

It's because of that dead bitch, our mate doesn't realize she's the whole problem to this situation

'Great just what I need, my demon half wants to talk to me'

Listen you pathetic half breed, I only suggest that you get rid of the that dead bitch, and that will make our mate will come to his senses.

'I can't, Inuyasha means the world to me. I can't just get rid of the one he truly loves.'

What, you actually believe that our mate chooses that dead bitch over us, well you gotta be kidding me.

'You're right, but I just can't end a life or in this case can't kill the dead again.'

Who cares? If our mate wants that bitch, then if means by all course of action I will allow him to go with her by killing him and her.

'You can't, I love him and you love him as well; you also know you couldn't do that since he is our mate to be and never finished the mating ritual.'

Damn, you're right and now we have to figure out away for the stupid half demon gets over Kikyo, since I know for sure that his demon never liked that bitch.

'So we will not harm that dead bitch till the final battle with Naraku, then we'll get rid of her.'

Damn, I never knew you had it in you; I agree with you till the final battle then after that we'll kill that bitch.

'Ok, it's settled then.'

"Ah."

* * *

_#Sequence#_

_(Past)

* * *

_

"_Inuyasha, it's night of the full moon. Do you know what that means?"_

"_No stupid, what does it mean?"_

"_You don't have to mean about it, I was just telling you this is the night is the night where some of the half demons become human."_

"_So what, I don't have time for this I'm going for a walk."_

"_Inu Yasha wait, please don't go I don't want to be alone right now."_

"_Tani, someday I won't be there all the time you need me and when I'm not you're just gonna have to defend your self."_

"_Ok Inuyasha, I see how you feel about me. I know you truly hate beginning with me and you wish you weren't"_

"_Tani don't do that, I don't hate you and I don't hate beginning here with you."_

"_Well then why are you always mean to me and why are you leaving since I told you it's a new moon."_

"_I-I just hate these nights, I hate begin a human and I hate begin weak."_

"_Inu Yasha, you are not weak and you shouldn't be ashamed of beginning a human."_

"_It's not fair though, I have to be human and some half-demons get to be full fledge demons."_

"_You're right its not fair, but it shows that we will always have a piece of our parents with us, you'll always have a piece of your mother when she dies."_

"_You're right, but when I'm a half-demon I'm able to protect my mother than begin a human and letting her get attacked."_

"_Ok InuYasha, let's not talk anymore about this, let's just stay here in the cave for the rest of the night till the sun comes out; ok?"_

"_Feh, fine."_

"_Ok then."

* * *

_

_#End of Sequence#

* * *

_

'Even though you said you would protect me, you never said you would protect me from yourself.'

"Its always been that way, he would always scolded his human half than appreciate it," Kagome said getting out of the tub. "Guess some things never change." Leaving the bathroom and heading straight to her room Kagome figured out an plan.

"SOUTA!"

"WHAT!"

"Come here."

"Why?"

"I wanna tell you something."

"Fine." Waiting two minutes Souta had arrived and waited with patience, waiting for Kagome to talk.

"Yes Kagome, what do you want to talk to me about?"

"I have a plan, and you're coming back to the past with me but we won't leave till three weeks."

"Fine."

* * *

(Past)

* * *

Well it's been a good 3 weeks since Kagome has stayed in the Future and the gang stayed at Keade's hut doing little odd jobs and such and stuff. Shippo had cried himself to sleep every night , while Sango and Miroku kept their distance and were quiet most of the time and InuYasha only stayed in his forest up in the god tree depressed and upset over what he had done. Well one night while in Keade's hut Inuyasha had smelt a familiar scent with a little change to it, looking at Shippo to see if he had also smelt it as well; Shippo gave a nod yes and both demons ran out of the hut with 3 human looks giving off confused looks. Looking at each other Sango and Miroku ran after the two demons that raced out of the hut.

With InuYasha and Shippo

"Inuyasha, do you really think Kagome has returned?"

"Of course she did, she has to finish help look for the rest of the jewel shards!"

'Also I have to apologize for what I had done.'

"That's all you ever think about Kikyo and the Jewel shards, I bet Kagome doesn't even want to stay here with us anymore."

"Shut up you little brat, she has to stay no matter what."

Approaching the well, InuYasha and Shippo saw two people, when they got a little closer they realized they're only half-demons. One was female with black hair and black dog ears on the top of her head as the boy had the same but their eyes were different. The girl's eye's were metallic blue that shimmer in the moonlight making them look crystal looking and the boy's was teal, looking like the ocean in the night with the moon reflecting off of them. Both had two kimonos one the girl's were green with silver and the boys was black with gold. Inu Yasha had noticed something familiar about both female demon's scent but brushed it as side

(Yes the two demons are Kagome and Souta. Kagome's outfits is the same as Ling Xiaoyu of the video game Tekken 2 for those who don't know it the long sleeved shirt with the black shorts not the full pink outfit)

"Who are you and what business do you have here?" Inuyasha asked while unsheathing Tesessugia. Not far behind was Sango, Kiara and Miroku. As they caught up the two notice something about the female demon's aura that made them quiet curious.

"Inu Yasha, Sango, Miroku and Shippo, I'm surprised that you don't recognize me especially you Inuyasha; after all you did slap me in the face for talking about Kikyo."

Gasp were heard, shocked expressions were seen but one shocked expression turned into an angry one and that person's shocked expression was InuYasha's.

"So you decided to return, what Hobo wasn't got enough for you, or did you come back for your mangy wolf Kouga."

'Damn, why did I have to go and say that for?'

Closing his eyes for the expected yell and sat and surprisingly there never were any yelling or sittings, only a punch to the face. Opening his eyes to see who the attacker was he was surprised to see it was the other demon beside Kagome.

"You have nerve, you pathetic excuse for a half-demon treating my sister that way, I'm surprised that she even puts up with your shit."

Hearing the word sister Inuyasha finally realized who it was, but before he could muster a word Souta began to attack.

"Woah kid, stop it I don't want to hurt you."

"Oh, so you don't want to hurt me a little kid but you want to hurt my sister I don't think so."

With that Souta continued his assault, realizing he could not say anything to get through the kid all Inu Yasha could do was defend himself.

Claws being swung only to be blocked and attacks were released only to have them blocked as well. No longer being able to take this Kagome stepped away from the well and walked over to the fight. Stop before the two Kagome whispered a couple of words and both demon fell to the ground unconscious. Picking up Souta, Kagome asked Miroku to pick up InuYasha and put him on Kiara and follow her to Keade's village.

* * *

FINALLY DONE! God I didn't think I would finish this chapter. I know it's a little rushed since I want to do the other chapter for A letter from me "Battle of the Bands/Scouts vs. Z Fighters. "Well it's finally done and now I can work on A letter from me to you. Sorry I won't be able to work on Me, You and What's between us since I'm having trouble with it. But as soon as I have an idea I will begin to work on that story. 

Well l8r Dayz

Ja Ne

MysteriouMoon-06


	3. The Truths of Kagome's and InuYasha's Pa

Chapter 3- The Truths of Kagome's and Inu Yasha's Past

* * *

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

#Dream Sequence#

Demon Speaking

(Era)

:Human Speaking:

* * *

!ïWarning Lemon In this, I know it's too early but I really got to finish up this story so I can finish up the others!ð P.S. this is not for Kikyo Lovers, cuz honestly there will be some serious Kikyo bashing up in this story and I don't know if anyone can handle it.

* * *

Present Past

* * *

(Warring States Era) 

"Uhhhn my head's killing me, where am I anyway and how did I get here?"

"Well, first off you're in Keade's hut secondly, I brought you here." A voiced so familiar, that sounded like Miroku's

"You are lucky that Kagome has Souta tied up, because if he were to wake let's just say you'll have to be on guard for a while." He recognized that voice to be of Sango's

"Mind your own business, I could've handle the fight myself, the only reason I didn't fight back since he's only a kid."

"InuYasha you know, Souta's stronger than you, for a little kid and way cooler than you too."

"Shut up you little brat, who told you can speak?" "All you ever do is complain, whine and get in the way of the fighting, why don't you just go away?"

Inuyasha asked whacking Shippo on the head, upon waiting for the wail he was surprised to hear anything except Shippo whisper.

"I knew you didn't like me, but I never thought you would hate me." With that Shippo ran out while Kagome and Souta entered the hut hearing every single word.

"First you hit women, and now you make little kids cry and run away, you truly are pathetic."

"Why you lit-" "INUYASHA SIT YOU FUCKEN ASS DOWN!"

TTTHTHTHTHHHUUUMMMMPPPHHH!

"WHHAAFF DA FFFAAA!" (What the fuck!)

"You have nerve to even consider even attacking my little brother, now if you excuse me I have to look for Shippo."

Walking out the hut about to leave, but turned in told both InuYasha and Souta

"Don't even bother attack each other, I will find out somehow and punish you both." Then exited the hut.

Both demons looked at each other before Inuyasha turned away and left the hut to go look for Shippo as well and to make amends with him.

* * *

(With Kagome) 

"Shippo!" "Shipp, where are you?"

"Shippo!" "Please Shippo come out, please say something!"

With that Kagome continued to look for Shippo in the forest,

* * *

(With InuYasha) 

"Shippo!" Shippo you twerp, come out right now!" In a short distance Inuyasha heard whimpering and a voice that almost sounded like "SHIPPO!"

"Shippo there you are, Kagome's been looking for ya; why didn't you answer us?"

"Well, since you told me to go away, and I'm going away from you so I won't get in anybody's way anymore."

"Shippo, just because I told you to go away doesn't mean I meant it, damn do you know boring it would be with out you, come on." Trying to sound like he cared but covered up his concern with his usual gruffness and bad boy attitude.

"But why would you care if everyone's worrying about me, I thought you hated me."

"I don't hate you, ok sure you annoy me sometimes and all but you're a little kid, it's in your nature to act like that."

"So your not mad at me, I know I can get annoying sometimes but I don't mean it at all, I know I yell at you but I yell at you cuz you hurt mama Kagome."

Upon realizing that Shippo referred Kagome as his mother, InuYasha got a clear idea of how Shippo saw Kagome and he also realized that Shippo saw him as a father figure in his life. Kneeling down to Shippo's leave InuYasha began to pick the child up and comfort him.

"Shippo, I know I'm pretty hard on you, and I know that I mean to Kagome but I'm trying to show you that you can't always rely on others to save you."

"What are saying?"

"I'm saying Shippo, that you like a little brother to me- No like a son to me, and if anything happened, I don't know what I would do but I sure do know what Kagome would do."

Laughing at the little joke, Shippo asks InuYasha, "I'm like a son to you, do you really mean it?"

"Of course I do you lil twerp, who else hunts for you when Kagome runs out of ninja food."

"Oh Inuyasha, thank you for making me feel better."

"No problem Kid." Setting Shippo down and beginning to walk off on halting at the Shippo asking him a question

"InuYasha, can I call you papa, since you think of me as your son." Looking down at his paws while asking the question finding them more interesting than looking up at InuYasha.

To say Inu Yasha was quiet surprise to hear Shippo ask him a question like that brought a smile to Inuyasha's face.

"I would like nothing more than that Shippo, but don't call me that in front of the others, alright?"

"Ok papa." Smiling up with glee, Shippo ran up ahead running back to the village.

Smiling and shaking his head, InuYasha took off catching up to Shippo to return to the village, never sensing or smelling Kagome's scent as she heard their entire conversation.

'So, InuYasha really does care for Shippo as a son, humph I guess I'll think about my decision about telling him my feelings for him, if he hasn't noticed.

So mate proves he's worthy of being forgiven?

'I believe so; I think I should return to the hut.'

Good idea, we can rest up and then tell the story tomorrow.

'What story?'

You and our mate's story before he even met that bitch Kikyo.

'That story, alright I guess when can tell the story than.'

Now go before we get attacked.

* * *

(Keade's Hut) 

"I'm going to look for them, Kagome and Shippo should've been back by now."

"Souta stay here, maybe Kagome will return with Shippo later but for now we might as well get some shut eye."

"You guys can sleep all you want, but I'm waiting up for my sister."

"Fine Souta, suit yourself."

Sango and Miroku pulled out the futons and went to sleep, Souta decided to lean against the wall and stay on guard till Inuyasha or Kagome returned with Shippo. As he was drifting off he caught a scent, jumping up to his feet he realized Inuyasha had returned with a sleeping Shippo in his arms. Looking behind Inuyasha, Souta expected to see his sister but realized she wasn't even there at all.

"Where's my sister, I know she went looking for Shippo but how come you found him and you see her."

"I thought she returned; I didn't expect her not to return and ask you guys to come look for Shippo too."

"It's your entire fault in the first place."

"Why you little brat, don't blame me for issues you have."

"That's it I'm gonna-" "Souta, Kyosuke Higurashi don't you even dare."

"Kagome, stay outta of this you don't kn- Kagome you're back."

"Yes, I am and in the nick of time." "What has gotten into you?"

"Kagome I thought Inuyasha left you out there by yourself to be attacked since he was the one to return with Shippo."

"Oh Souta, leave InuYasha alone, he found Shippo and that's all that matters." Turns to take InuYasha and takes Shippo out of his arms.

"Thank You, for finding my little one InuYasha, also I'm sorry for my behaviour through this whole day."

**'Why does she always apologize for things that are my fault?'**

**Cuz our bitch knows her place.**

**:Don't call Kagome a bitch, and plus you should've apologize right now for what you did.:**

**'I will apologize, and shouldn't you two be arguing are something.'**

**Not when our bitch is concerned.**

**:I have to agree with the demon, and stop calling Kagome a BITCH:**

**BUT SHE IS A BITCH SINCE SHE IS HALD DOG-DEMON!**

Listening to both of his halves argue, InuYasha watch Kagome place Shippo down, kiss him and turn around herself and leave the hut. Waiting for the right moment for Souta to sleep, which wasn't long Inu Yasha followed Kagome.

* * *

(With Kagome) 

**Half-Breed, why did you walk away from our mate?**

**:I would agree, why did you walk away from InuYasha:**

**'I need to think, I couldn't possibly think if he was there, I…I need to think about where we stand; what do I really truly mean to him and what he means to me.'**

**What, that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard, you know what the half-breed means to as the demon means to me and as the human means to your human half.**

**:Yes, I agree, we all know what he means to us so why are you thinking about it:**

**'Come on, if I wasn't really here where would InuYasha be and who would he be with?'**

**I doubt he would be with that dead bitch.**

**'How would you know?'**

**:Kagome listen, InuYasha's demon half despise Kikyo, while he human half feels lonely, why would Inuyasha be with Kikyo if his demon half would just kill her off:**

**'Your right about that, but Inuyasha himself would try to kill himself for the lost of Kikyo."**

**:She has a point; Inuyasha would be mourning so much he would kill himself.:**

**Well, my mate wouldn't allow it.**

**' :How would you know:'**

**Like your human part said, he despise her, why would he want to kill himself, sure he would kill the half-breed and human but not himself.'**

**':Good point.:'**

Kagome started drifting off from the conversation with her other counter parts. Noticing at how the night was a starry night with only half moon out tonight, as she thought about the events that took place. So into the stars, she never realized InuYasha was behind her till his scent was blown around in the wind and tickled her senses.

"Beautiful night isn't it?"

"Yeah, it sure is."

"Why are you here all by yourself, we should be getting rest, since we got shard hunting to do tomorrow."

"Is that all you think about the shards and yourself?"

"Kagome, I…I never meant it that way, I'm sorry, and I'm sorry for I had done the previous weeks before."

Shocked Kagome turned around and looked InuYasha in the eyes to only see the absolute truth of how sorry he was. So she gave him a nodded her head for him to come sit beside her and talk. Taking the hint InuYasha sat beside her and looked up at the night with her in an uncomfortable silence. Not being able to take it anymore Kagome decided to break it somehow.

"Inuyasha, what was your childhood like?"

Being quiet surprised by that unsuspected question, InuYasha didn't know if it was better to answer it or not. After thinking about it he began to answer the question.

"It wasn't so bad, I can't really remember much but I honestly do remember that I had this friend, all I remember is that our parents were the greatest of friends."

"So your friend was a girl?"

Blushing at that comment, a nod was the only answer.

"How did she look like? If you don't mind me asking."

"Well to honest truth, I don't much about her only that she had eyes like yours and black her like yours too, and she was a half-demon as well." He said with a dazed look

"Inuyasha, can I ask you one more question?"

"Yeah, sure Kagome what is it?"

"Was that lord of the eastern lands, and if he was did he go by the name of Lord Kyosuke, and was his mate's name Taiyou and did they have to daughters?"

Thinking Deeply about the question InuYasha's eyes widen at the remembrance of those names turning his head quickly to Kagome he realized it was _"His friend Tani"_.

"Kagome are you…are you saying that you are truly…?"

"Yes, it is I, small little Tani all grown up."

"But I…I thought you died after I hadn't heard from you in a while."

"Yeah, when papa said we wouldn't be returning I thought he was joking, but as a year passed I realized it was no joke but I'm here now thanks to mistress centipede and all."

"But Kagome you haven't aged at all you look like a 19 year still, I thought you would have aged a lot more."

"I guess I didn't age was because you were pinned to the tree.

"But what does me being pinned to the tree have to do with you not aging."

"Don't you remember InuYasha; think real hard, the time I told you I had to leave."

* * *

#FLASH BACK# 

_(Past)

* * *

_

_It was late in the after where two little half demons stood. Both have been crying as the finally went their separate paths, _

"_Tani, I don't want you to go." _

"_I don't want to go either, but I have to I wish you could come with me." _

"_I wish I could come with you two, but why do you have to go." _

"_Mommy and daddy say it's not safe for me to be here anymore that's why mommy and me are leaving while daddy rules the eastern lands." _

"_But…But you're my only friend, I can't lose you I won't lose you." With that the 11 year old Inuyasha pulled Tani into a tight embrace crying his little broken hear tout as Tani did the same. _

"_Inuyasha I want to make a promise to you and in return I'll make a promise to you, ok?" _

"_Alright." _

"_I want you to promise me that you'll always be the same and that you'll never forget me." Tani said looking start into InuYasha's eyes. Inuyasha looked hesitate at first but agreed. _

"_Now I promise you that I will come back someday and we can be mates, if you want?" _

"_Of course Tani I want you for a mate, as soon as you come back I want us to be mates and I want you to promise me that you'll never fall for some loser." _

"_I promise, Inuyasha can I ask you a question." _

"_Yeah Tani." _

"_Umm…umm since we promised to be each others mates and all don't you think we should at least stat it off by marking each other?" She asked blushing _

"_Yeah, I guess." Inuyasha said blushing as well. _

"_Ok, umm here we go." Tani said as she took her place and began to bite down on InuYasha's neck, as Inuyasha did the same. It only took a minute or two till the licked their mark and began to take a step back at their handy work. _

"_TANI, INUYASHA!" could be heard in the distance, glancing back in which the direction their names were being called. Tani gave InuYasha a lick on the cheek and run off. _

_

* * *

(#End of Flash Back#)_

(Present)

* * *

Remembering of what they did and said before Kagome left, Inu Yasha turned his gaze upon Kagome seeing her look up at him with something he always thought he saw but disappeared too quickly, love. Making Kagome turn and face him, InuYasha bent his head down locked his lips with hers in a gentle yet passionate kiss.

* * *

------->(Lemon Scene) -------Beaware, this is the lemon scene here as the arrow points, don't want to read turn back now or scroll to avoid it.

* * *

During the kiss, Inuyasha had slipped the tip of his tongue deftly between her lips. She immediately returned the gesture. Desperately, the red clothed half demon parted from the kiss. Clinging tightly he buried his face at the base of her neck where her shoulder meets. He pulled deeply in of her aroused smell. He let his eyes roll back under heavy, intoxicated lids. He placed his warm, moist mouth on the woman's pale skin. He licked and sucked and nibbled taking in as much of the girl as he could. He relished every scent, every taste, and every sensation. 

Kagome let her hands wander over the boy's muscular body. Over his clothes she raked her nails and kneaded deeply into his flesh. She pulled both shirts free of his belt. Placing her hands on his upper thighs, she ran them luxuriously up his narrow hips and waist settling over his sinewy chest. He was lean and muscled, every part was corded tightly. He was tense, she could tell, but then, he was always like that. His muscles were pulled so tightly beneath his skin, it was like he could snap and spring in an instant. She unwrapped his hakama and pulled them down, dropping them to the dark soil

The intensity was building within the fiery young man. Having Kagome disrobe him worked his hormones into a frenzy. He placed his palms on her back and worked them around and up. He felt the ridges as he crossed her rib cage and up to that strange contraption tethering her bosom in place. Kagome was only moderately disappointed to pause her exploration with her lips as her soon-to-be lover pulled her school haori up over her head. He rubbed her skin, it was so soft. InuYasha continued to push her hair to the side.

With one delicate claw he snapped her bra in two. Kagome was too enthralled to become upset. Her breasts jiggled for a moment with their new found freedom. The demon kneaded his hands into the soft mounds, feeling them with every part of his hands. His tongue ran down between them and he found himself suckling, licking, and kissing.

"Please." She moaned. She needed him. He pushed his right knee up, moving her green and silver outfit. He moved his hands to the article of clothing and lifted it up. She wore small black short too short that he blushed. She reached down and pulled at the bow tying his belt in place. The baggy pants slid easily down. She could see his was ready. She glistened with wetness and he placed his knees on either side of her legs.

He placed his erection at her entrance. It felt better than she thought it would. He slid in slowly. She was tight – so tight. She winced slightly. This was her first time. Through her rough travels and dangerous life style, she had no barrier to break, but the walls were close and getting used to it was still a little painful. He pushed in to the hilt, their small patches of hair met like yin and yang, black and white. They fused together and Kagome felt completeness like one she had never experienced before. He was thick inside her. He clenched his teeth and closed his eyes. He pulled out at a painfully slow pace. He pushed back in the same way. The beautiful girl beneath him arched her back and sucked breath in with a hiss through her teeth. She let it out again in a throaty, off key moan. The white haired man grunted and groaned also as he continued. He stayed his balance with his left hand, caressing her up and down her torso with his right. He opened his eyes and stared deeply into hers. Sweat began to form on his body and he sped up a little. He wanted this moment to last as long as it could. Kagome thrust back up to meet him. She wrapped her legs around his hips and pulled him deeper into her. Her whole body bounced back and forth. Leaning back a little, he placed his hands on the curves of her hips and pulled her into him repeatedly. Every movement elicited a heavy, raspy moan or gasp from the goddess before him. His breathes became shaky and his utterances sounded like pouting. He panted loudly, as he began pumping into her few times. As his seed entered her womb, he gasped and moaned. He sounded like he was going to cry. He dropped to his stomach, using his clothes to lie on. InuYasha ran his tongue over the sensitive tendon where her leg met her body.

"Oh." She howled out in a quietly. She could have been in pain or pleasure to anyone simply hearing the sound. He delved his pink tongue deep into her. With one finger he brushed lightly over the clit, keeping her ready. He took his first two fingers on his left hand and chewed the claws off, leaving only short nails behind. He was a half-demon, they would grow back fast, but he would have time for this. He sucked and licked her all over, finally taking her legs and pushing them up and back. She folded a little and her knees were very near her ears at this point. He ran the tip of his soft tongue around the sensitive area near her anus. Kagome stifled back a more intense sound. She gasped at the new and interesting feeling. He pushed in just slightly and she gasped again. Her juices flowed very freely now. He turned his attention once more to her clitoris using gentle, even motions. He pushed his two fingers into her pussy, getting them very very wet. Continuing his ministrations he pushed one finger in the first hole and kept the other in the second. Her muscles squeezed around his finger. He felt as if she would cut off the circulation. She moaned loudly gasping and swallowing so they were sure anyone could hear them. She licked her lips which were full and red. Her mouth was dry. Tears came to her eyes. The feeling was so intense, so wonderful. He didn't move his fingers. He simply held them there. She could feel her climax coming and she managed to huff out an "InuYasha!" as she clutched his shoulders with excruciating need. The orgasm hit her like electricity and her body bucked and writhed under his mouth. He maintained his steady work and she coughed out his name between labored breathes. "Please! InuYasha!"

The violent fits died down and she was left spasmming as if she had just been shocked. The intense rush left her weary but it had also left her with a lustful need. She pulled the man back to her, kissing him intensely. Their hands roved over each other as if they were trying to visualize the other's body through tactile senses alone. In an instant he was hard and ready again. His penis throbbed. It was hot to the touch.

"Let me…" he began. Without a word she tried to position him over her again. From her prone position she wasn't much help. The half demon adjusted himself and slid in again. They both blushed furiously as the heat of their passion intensified the beating of their hearts. He lay down over her, crushing her into an embrace as he ground his hips into hers. Kagome blew softly into his sensitive white dog ears. She rubbed each one at the base gently. His pace quickened and she grabbed his hair in tufts. As he sped up, she held tighter. He didn't feel the pain. The pressure only added to his cravings. To his surprise, Kagome pushed him off of her. His eyes went wide. He felt as if he had been pulled violently from the womb. She pushed him all the way until he lay flat as she had. She spread his knees apart and crawled in. She brushed her hands softly over the wiry white hair above his member. She kissed the tip and she heard him mew. She opened her mouth wide and lowered it over his sex organ. She tightened her lips around the base and pulled up, swirling her tongue on the underside as she went. She slid her hand under his sack and began moving them in her palm almost like Benewah balls. She held him with her thumb and forefinger and ran her tongue down the shaft, over and under his balls and down into his nether region. His surprise was evident with a gasp, followed by another; this one of pleasure. She did the same as he had to her. She ran her tongue softly around the outside and then pushed in slowly. She sucked on her fingers for a moment and then slid one into the opening. She brought her mouth back up to his member, pulling him deeply into her mouth and sucking at a slow, steady pace.

She felt his body tense and she began to speed up. She worked her finger in and out at an equal pace. He vocalized his appreciation and the sound was music to her ears. She moaned and hummed also. She was very into what she was doing. He ran his hand over her head, petting her hair lovingly. He pulled away suddenly and yelped out, "Kagome!" It sounded like shocked surprise, fear, or dread even though they both knew that it wasn't. He ejaculated into her mouth and she stayed attached to him fiercely as if she were trying to suck every last bit from his reserves into her body. He shuddered slightly and she pulled away. She crawled over him and made a little display of swallowing the fluid. He lifted up on his elbows and reached for her. The held each other so tightly. Neither of them wanted to let go.

* * *

AN: InuYasha's in heat as well as Kagome but she hid her scent so InuYasha wouldn't know. Just needed to point that out.

* * *

(End of Lemon Scene) 

"Mate?"

"Hummm."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did."

"You know I mean InuYasha, seriously."

"Yeah, Kagome what is it?"

"If I hadn't returned would you have mated with Kikyo if she were still alive?" Kagome asked, knowing InuYasha reaction, but was quiet surprised by the reaction she didn't expect.

"No, Kagome I wouldn't have mated with Kikyo; sure I loved her and everything but I made a promise to a little half-demon girl that would be heart-broken to know I broke her promise."

"InuYasha, I love you so much."

"And I you Kagome, I love you too, now let's get some sleep; ok?

"Alright, night love."

"Night mate." Inuyasha said wrapping an protective arm around Kagome as he began drifting off to sleep. But before he drifted off he had to ask Kagome one question an one question only.

"Kagome?"

"Hhhhmmm?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"What is it love?" Kagome asked turning to face InuYasha, the look in her eyes made InuYasha's heart swell up with pride since the look in her eyes showed so much love and devotion to him and him only.

"What will I call you from now on, I mean I don't know which name you go by, since I had known you as Tani before and now Kagome?"

Smiling up at her mate, "Love, you can call me by any name you prefer, cause it wouldn't matter, as long as I know you love me and me only."

Bending his head down to capture his mates' lips in a chaste but sweet and passionate kiss, InuYasha nuzzled his head in the crook of Kagome's neck, inhaling her scent and falling asleep.

"Night My love, rest up cause we don't know what tomorrow has in store for us."

With that Kagome fell asleep in her mate's arm, sheltering her from the outside world of their little paradise.

* * *

**AN:LMAO. I know I was supposed to work on a letter from me to you but this idea came to me and so I had to type it up, but don't worry I'm working on Chapter 3 for "A letter from me to you," and working on chapter 4 for this story. Me, You and What's between us is on hold so I'll update ASAP. And guess what it only took me 2 and ½ days to type it up, I'm on a roll. **

**Well Later Days **

**Ja! **

**Mysterious Moon-06 a.k.a. Gigglez or Giggz **


	4. Serious Note

Author's Note

I hope that you haven't forgotten me. I write this to all to of those who have read my stories "A letter from me to you" and "the first of the last part." I have a real dead serious case of writer's block and it's not only affected me in completing these chapters it also preventing me with my new ideas for my other stories that I had in mind. But don't worry I shall overcome it since I've began writing the latest chapter for "The First of the Last Part." I cannot guarantee that it soon be done by the date that I hoped it to be but it will be done for sure. WRITER'S BLOCK I SHALL CONQUER YOU!!!!!!!

First of the Last Part-updating soon.

A letter from me to you- writer's block, but coming up with ideas for this story and might rewrite it.

P.S. I have thought of new stories for Naruto, InuYasha so you will soon able to read the two new stories I have thought of once I have the latest chapter for my other stories to finished.


End file.
